<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>花好月圆 by silky_shiraki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284645">花好月圆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki'>silky_shiraki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二十五岁花店店主纺&amp;十九岁学生英</p><p>#为亲爱的你献上祈愿之花，现在我的内心被温柔缠绕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>花好月圆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜的天空被密密麻麻的乌云覆盖住，空气中到处都泛着热浪和潮气，预示着一场雷雨即将到来。街道上三三两两地经过几个行人，也被暖色的路灯灯光笼罩在一片朦胧的温柔里，看不清楚。<br/>时钟的指针走到晚上十一点零四分，青叶纺把最后两盆花菖蒲从花店门口的盆景架上搬下来，放回店内。他绕着店里走一圈，把所有还亮着的灯都关掉，然后带上了花店的门，对着一室沉眠的花草小声地说了句晚安。<br/>他刚要把门锁落上，身后便传来远远呼唤他的声音，以及由远及近急匆匆的脚步声。<br/>“店长先、店长先生——请先别，呼，请等一下！”<br/>纺愣了愣，转过身去，看见一个看上去年龄十七八岁左右的小姑娘。<br/>女孩穿过明亮的一簇簇路灯跑到他的面前，她弓起背，捂着胸口大口地呼吸，说话也断断续续的，连不成句。纺赶忙摇摇头安慰她，让她不要着急，他不走，有什么事可以慢慢说。<br/>女孩抬起头看他，因为跑得太猛而不规律地喘息，额头上也滚下来几颗汗珠。<br/>她来挑一束花。<br/>深夜十一点，这还是他第一次在这么晚的时候接待前来买花的客人。<br/>纺重新打开店门，按亮熄灭的吸顶灯，室内因为久开空调的缘故而凉丝丝的，和室外闷热的夏夜形成鲜明的反差。米白色灯光甫一照亮，室内各色黯淡的花草又重新鲜艳起来。空气中弥漫着融混在一起的花香，和茎叶泡在营养液里的水腥味。加湿器立在屋室的一角，静静地向外吞吐着缭绕的水雾。<br/>他的花店没有开在繁华的街段，而是坐落在一条平凡安静的小街道上，拐出街道朝着南边走上几分钟就是普通的住宅区。人流量不多，他的生意也就不温不火的，到了晚上七点以后，就更是不会再有什么客人，因而他一般晚上八点就会关门回家。回了家早早睡觉，第二天还要早起去花卉市场进新鲜的花材。<br/>最近他为了等人，总会在花店里留得晚一点。<br/>他的客人要送一束花，给自己尊敬的前辈送行。她要送别的那个人，凌晨四点就会坐上离开这个国度的飞机。<br/>纺跟在她身后，并不主动向她搭话。客人问什么，他就跟着问出来的问题、介绍顾客可能并不了解的花卉知识。<br/>倒不是因为他不善言辞。<br/>想必是为了送别前辈的事，他的客人现在心里早就变成了一团乱麻，哪有空和他闲聊。毕竟如果心绪不乱的话，也不至于要拖到晚上十一点——这个绝大多数店铺都关门了的时间——才急匆匆地跑出来找花店买花吧。<br/>如果连这么明显的事情都看不出来，还喋喋不休地拉着他的客人问这问那的话，那他未免也太看不懂空气了。<br/>他的客人在店里看了两圈，还是拿不准应当送什么，便咨询起纺的意见。<br/>“玫瑰的话……并不适合吧？”<br/>女孩犹豫了一会儿，有些忐忑地问。<br/>纺顺着她的视线看过去，她似乎很中意那束扎成花束的香槟玫瑰。橙褐色的花瓣还没有完全舒展，花苞像是被明亮的灯光打上一层淡淡的奶霜。<br/>送别前辈一般来说不会选玫瑰。纺思考了一会儿，建议她送香豌豆或者文心兰。<br/>她一下子脸红起来，说话也有点打结，“也、也是啊。”<br/>虽然也想为那位前辈送上能够塞满整个怀抱的花束，不过这样一来，无论是随身携带还是转办托运都会很麻烦。为了免于让前辈遭受不必要的困扰，她最后只选了两枝蓝紫色的香豌豆。<br/>纺把她挑中的香豌豆从水培花皿中取出来，熟稔地处理着花枝的修剪与包装。女孩趁着等待的时间，在花店里四下打量。<br/>青砖色的哑光自流平地面，墙边放满一排和人般高的琴叶榕和千年木，还有几盆芒草、百合竹。墙上贴着木栅栏的网格，用S型的铁钩挂住几盆长势喜人的吊兰和空气绿植，壁挂花架的搁板上摆放着各式玻璃花器，花器里插着三两枝舒展的切枝吊钟。<br/>大多数室内花草不喜欢热烈的阳光，也不喜欢过分潮湿的环境。冬天的花店总会难过些，毕竟花草不像人似的喜欢暖和舒适的温度，室内的温度决计不能高，也不能过冷，到头来冬天也得打着低温的空调，比其他店铺要显得阴冷不少。夏天倒是好伺候，空调打足，保持空气的新鲜湿润就行。<br/>阶梯花架占据了室内大半空间，挤满了各色当季的花卉，也有扎好的花束——满天星的捧花，小熊公仔和精装的巧克力。<br/>她的目光在缤纷的花卉里游走，忽然被一丛花吸引了目光，指着它问店长先生，那是什么花。<br/>很常见，但又不知道它叫什么名字。<br/>纺抬头看了一眼，笑着回答说，那是木春菊。<br/>“……叫玛格丽特好像更有格调一点♪”然后又补充了一句。<br/>剪掉冗余的枝叶，从根部斜切剪短。花朵的处理告一段落，纺转身去挑选合适搭配的叶材。<br/>女孩附和着说，是很好听的名字，紧接着有点紧张又期待地问，那这样的花适合送给什么人呢？<br/>“嗯，”纺停下手中的动作来想了想，“暗自喜欢，但又不敢告白的人吧？”<br/>女孩的身体僵硬了一下。<br/>看到他的客人露出似是不解的神色，纺很热心地解释道，因为那是爱情占卜常用的花。<br/>行走在乡村的田野间，想着心仪的人，从田埂边随手摘下白色的小花，一边扯花瓣一边在心里想，那个人到底是喜欢自己，还是不喜欢自己。<br/>“所以也有期待爱情的意思。”他笑着总结道。<br/>他的客人把手垂在身侧，不自觉地揪了揪自己的裙摆，红着脸接店长先生的话。<br/>“请、请帮我也拿几枝木春菊。”<br/>纺愣了一下，轻轻地点了点头应道，好的。<br/>春兰叶作衬底，两枝蓝紫色的香豌豆，几朵用来做配材的白色木春菊。用雾面纸配银丝缎带缠好成一束，安放在长扁的牛皮礼品盒里。屈一屈手指就可以把礼盒握进手掌，即使是坐飞机也不必担心鲜花不便携带的问题。<br/>他把丝带封装好的礼盒交到客人手里。不知是因为紧张还是兴奋，女孩的脸显得有些红扑扑的。她付了钱，连声和纺道谢，紧紧地握着手中的礼盒，转身离开花店。她推开门出去的时候，悬挂在门口的铃铛因为推门的动静而摇动起来，发出叮铃铃的清脆响声。<br/>铃铛撞碎空气的声音让他产生一瞬间的错觉，仿佛下一秒就会有一个人推门进来，轻车熟路地坐到自己习惯盘踞的某个角落，手肘撑在桌上，双手托住脑袋，好整以暇地等着纺跟他打招呼。<br/>而面对那个人，他通常会说的是，“下午好呀，英智君今天——”<br/>……今天也没有来。<br/>纺擦拭干净花枝剪上的水渍。窗外传来轰隆隆的雷声，风忽然大了起来，把没有完全合紧的店门吹得吱呀作响，带着门口的铃铛也稀里哗啦地乱摇，而后大雨重重地敲砸起地面。他放下花枝剪，驻身听了一会儿，忽然叹了口气。<br/>雨势越来越大，短时间内还没有要停下来的迹象。现在回去的话，就算有雨伞，也免不得要被淋上一身雨，回去还要洗衣服，不知道又要折腾到几点，明天还要早起去花市进新鲜的花材……<br/>纺困困地打了个哈欠，转到柜台后面去，翻出自己的外套和松绿色的薄毛毯。<br/>今天干脆还是睡在店里吧。<br/>他按掉主灯的开关，拉过豆袋沙发向下一倾倒过去，在空调显示灯微弱的荧白色里合上双眼。<br/>外面的雨声大得如同震响的鼓节。他意识模模糊糊地，闪电短暂地照亮整个屋室，然后又重新熄灭。<br/>一个月前，他碰见英智君的时候，同样也是在这样一个阴沉沉的雨天。下午两三点本应是日头最盛的时候，雨却下得整座城市都一片昏黑。雨天花店的生意是不好做的，没有客人上门，原定要外送的单子也纷纷取消。<br/>纺其实不是很喜欢雨天，闷热又潮湿，仿佛连人的五脏六腑都会跟着腐烂的雨水味一起发霉。但雨天给他带来的也不全是坏事，至少对每天从一睁眼就忙碌得团团转的纺来说，也算一个能够让他歇下来喘口气的好天气。这样忙里偷闲的时光多了，反而让他有一两分喜欢起下雨。高挂的摇铃随着门的推动清脆忙乱地响起来的时候，纺正趴在柜台后面，身体裹在绒毛毯里，昏昏地打瞌睡。不太清楚的意志一下被铃铛声拉回来，青叶下意识地直起身子来，伸手去抓自己放在柜台旁边的眼镜往脸上按，一边按一边说，“欢迎光临，请问您有什——”<br/>柜台看上去空空荡荡地，从后面猛地蹦出来他这么一个活人，倒把雨天造访的客人吓了一跳。来人被他这一声喊得愣住，身体也跟着不自觉地僵了一下，不知是被室内打低温度的空调冻的，还是被他这一嗓子吓的。<br/>青叶抬眼，一眼望过去就愣住，后半句话卡在喉咙里，一时间不知道该如何开口说。<br/>金黄色柔软的头发，被雨水打湿了，还在往下滴着雨滴。身上的校服也黏在身上，被雨水晕出大片的水渍，显出清瘦的身体，像是不小心被打湿翅膀、溅了一身泥水的天使。<br/>两个人无声地对视了一会儿，青叶纺试着启唇，却发现话压在喉咙里说不出来。<br/>接着自己刚才没说完的话说吗？显得有点傻。转而发起另一个话题吗？会不会太突兀了。<br/>“呀。”倒是来访的客人率先打破了沉默，问道，“请问我可以在这里避避雨吗？”<br/>狼狈的天使弯弯眼睛，自然地冲他笑。<br/>“不知道你会不会介意我把你的地板弄脏呢？”<br/>青叶纺，开一间小花店，单身独居的二十五岁青年。<br/>在六月份梅雨季的一个下午，陷入爱情。<br/>……<br/>青叶纺在嗡嗡作响的闹钟声中醒来，他揉着眼睛按掉清晨五点十分的手机闹钟。昨夜的雨已经下停，从窗户外泄漏进微弱的晨光。他晃晃脑袋，让自己清醒过来，重新开始忙碌的一天。<br/>洗漱过，又去花卉市场添置新的花材，把花材运送回来后再做第二轮的挑选，顺带清理掉店内腐烂的花朵，一来一回就已经两三个小时过去。纺把大块的绿色花泥从店里搬出来，又摸了个小凳子，坐在门口装饰的木台阶上。他把还带着湿意的花泥用吻刀切开，再小心地落在剪裁好的锡纸薄片上。一边则不自觉地抬起头看看街边路过的行人，试图从一片陌生的身影里寻找出自己熟悉的那个。<br/>他没有要刻意寻找天祥院英智的意思。现在是暑假，他没有闲到一天到晚守着这条街发呆的地步，守株待英智君也不是这么个守法。他只是下意识地对这件事留心。他们认识得不算久，一个多月，纺并不知道英智住在哪，只知道他今年十九岁，是本地知名私立大学的学生。他还知道英智君因为身体不好的缘故，没有选择校内住宿，而是在距离学校不远的地方另买了一间小房子。从英智君居住的公寓楼步行到学校，短短不到五分钟，他的花店就开在英智君必经的这段路上。<br/>青叶纺甚至记不清楚，那个让他怦然心动的雨天里，英智君对他说完示好的两句话，他站在那愣了多久才说了声，“当然可以，不介意。”可能只愣了两三秒，也可能是几十秒。他从柜台后面转出来，神态柔和，先前出神的表情被他完美地遮过去。青叶拿了条洁白的方巾递给淋得全身湿漉漉的来客，热情而自然地和他攀谈。<br/>而后他发现这位客人也能算得上是半个花艺爱好者。即使在纺兴致勃勃地向英智介绍那些于常人来说略显生疏的知识时，英智也总能流畅地答上他的话来。他们聊花道的圆满统一，残缺或枯寂，或者安置在壁龛里枝线明确的生花。一来二去的，两个人就熟悉起来。闲聊的时候纺笑着问英智，英智君也是花艺社团的社员吗？<br/>英智就读的那所私立学校经常会有一些花艺活动或者演出展示。每到那段时间，花艺社团的学生经常会来青叶的花店，向温柔细致的店主订购他们需要的花材。不过纺没怎么见过英智。英智回答他说，自己只是在花艺社团中有熟悉的朋友。话一转又说，纺没有见过他吗？他倒是经常会看见纺。<br/>纺把冲好的柠檬水放在英智面前。那两天英智的脸色有点病恹恹的，纺问起来的时候，英智只说最近食欲不好，不想吃东西。纺便擅自把固定给英智君准备的红茶换成了柠檬水。切片柠檬泡温水添蜂蜜，闻起来酸酸甜甜的，融在一屋子湿润的花香里显得十分清爽。纺听了英智的话便“咦”了一声，然后开始发愣，实在想不起来此前自己在哪里见到过英智君。他从记忆里用力地搜索，努力的结果是一片空白。<br/>英智捧过冲调好柠檬水的玻璃杯，歪着头回答说，“嗯……去学校上课的时候。”<br/>特别是上早课的时候。<br/>他有先天不足的病症，冬天病得尤其严重。起床来稍微冻着冷着、甚至就连起身的时候动作稍微猛一点，都会让他头晕恶心上好一阵子。天祥院原先是让家里的司机接送着上学放学，到后来连长时间的行车都给他的身体增一层负担，等放完春假再开学的时候，他干脆就在学校附近找了间整洁周全的小房子买下来。又过了几天，英智便在上学的路上发现这家不怎么起眼的小花店，还有戴着眼镜围着围裙，温温柔柔地侍弄花草的店主。<br/>有时候拿着长嘴喷壶浇花，有时候拿着木柄的吻刀切花泥，有时候拿着弯嘴的花木剪在给盆栽剪枝，忙忙碌碌的，好像总没有坐下来休息一会儿的时候。花朵的清香和腐烂叶子的草腥味混在一起，形成生机与死亡的奇妙交融。<br/>顽强活下去的花草和细心守护这些静默生命的店主。看在天祥院眼里，总归会让他这样常常在死亡线上挣扎的人心情好上一些。人需要寻找一些生机勃勃的替代物，把它们的生机据为己有，来作为让自己能够继续活下去的支撑。梦想，爱人，或是鲜花。<br/>他下午放课回家的时候店主通常不在。下午留在花店里的是一个浅咖色头发、活力十足的少年，看上去比他还要小上几岁。<br/>纺听到英智的描述，笑着问他，“光君吗？”<br/>下午一般是店主在外面送花的时间。店里没有照看的人手，遇到客流量较大的日子，纺便会拜托熟识又有空闲做些兼职的后辈帮他照看店面。<br/>英智来这家花店逛过一次。他走进装修简单的小店面的时候，差点被元气的家伙当胸直接撞上一头来。男孩稳住身形，有些不好意思地冲着被他冲撞到的客人笑，然后兴奋地拉住英智往里拽，问他需要扎一束什么样的花束。英智就这么被天满光扯进店里去，他不爱打听别人的闲事，架不住天满一声声“阿青前辈”“阿青前辈”地提，活泼的腔调把这个称呼念得软软的。然后英智在柜台上看见一个被人随手放在一边的铭牌，他看了一会儿，顺手把金属铭牌上店主的名字和联系方式记下，保存在手机的备忘录里。<br/>「青叶纺」这个名字也很柔软，和花店很般配，会让人想到鲜花温柔的包装纸，还有绿茵茵的植被……之类的。<br/>傍晚的时候纺一般已经结束了一下午的外送工作，回来整理新的订单，检查他的花草朋友们是否有病变枯萎的征状，花肥有没有施足，有没有遭了虫子。英智造访小花店的时间通常也就是在傍晚，一周两三次，不呆太久，和纺说一会儿话就会走。<br/>今天好忙啊。鸢尾花的花期已经过去了吗？午餐吃了玉子烧，一点味道都没有。<br/>等到七月份开始放暑假了，这位客人隔上一两天便会跑过来，一整天地坐在店里那张乳白色的木头圆桌前面，悠然地喝茶。纺忙得团团转的时候英智如果心情好，也会搭把手帮帮纺的忙。要不就是靠在软椅里安静地看书。<br/>而纺忙忙碌碌地打理那一面鲜活翠绿的花墙，借着玻璃窗格的反光能够看到自己身后，玻璃在灯光和日光共同的照耀下倒映出白色的木桌，和坐在桌子旁边的人。他有时便会偷偷瞥一眼玻璃窗格映出来的那个影子。<br/>……最近半个月，英智君已经没再来光顾过他的花店。一开始纺只觉得平常，英智君是一时间有什么事情，所以忙不过来。可他又不由得要多想。多想的内容丰富多样，从他是不是无意中惹英智君生气了想到英智君是不是搬走了，然后又想到是不是别的地方新开了花店，分走了他的客源。<br/>但是英智君的身体不好，所以也有可能……他想到这里就摇摇头，不再想下去。<br/>青叶的性格温和好相处，住在附近的妇女经常会来他这买花材练习插花，他也能和她们聊上几句。前两天纺从和别人的闲谈里知道，他们这一片附近出了件事：公寓楼里发现了独居死亡的腐烂尸体。他一下子把心提到嗓子眼，脑子里开始产生一些可怕又不切实际的幻想。挽着高发髻的中年女人轻声细语地说，死去的那个老人没有子女，所以也没有人会为他举办葬礼。纺听了就低着头附和称是，把新鲜的花材用塑料绳捆扎好打结，递到女人手里，脸上的表情还是很平静，什么也看不出来。<br/>后来他发现他的猜想其实对了一小半，英智确实是因为身体出了问题在住院。闲聊的时候纺把自己离奇的猜测拿给英智说，英智听了纺担忧的话语不禁失笑。<br/>怎么会因为他几天没有去找纺，纺就开始怀疑自己疾病突发而在哪处死掉了呢。他今年明明才十九岁，在纺的心目中就变成了一个晚景凄凉的老人形象。<br/>不过因为总是在生病，所以三天两头的经常住院……也没有比死掉好上多少就是了。<br/>纺能发现英智在住院这回事，细究起来只是一个不大不小的巧合。花店的店主是一个对时代流行有点迟钝的人，即使和相熟的朋友也多是用电话联络，偶尔想起来了才会登录自己的社交帐号看看别人的动向。英智只是不时会来他店里消费的客人，有时买两枝鲜花带回去，有时来尝尝店里新推出的茶饮和小蛋糕，后来客人变熟客，鲜花和茶点都打七五折。纺是没有英智的联络方式的。<br/>虽说就算有联络方式，他也不见得会给英智君打电话。客人什么时候心情好、什么时候来光顾他的店面，这是强求不来的事。他依然上午忙忙活活地处理花材，下午跑到各处去送花，每天能把半座城都绕一遍。那天他受客人的嘱托，去医院送祝愿的花束给一位身染重病的朋友，他顺着客人给定的病房号一路摸过去，病房里空荡荡的没有人。青叶抱着花茫然了一会儿，向走廊里的护士询问病人的去处。护士匆匆地翻各个病房的入住记录，然后随手把一处填过的栏目指给纺看，对纺说，那位先生昨天转去了别的医院。纺顺着护士的手指把目光投在纸面上，在记录表格上一连串的名字里看见他熟悉的、英智君的名字。<br/>他还没看清楚，护士便收起了入住记录，继续去准备各床病人的药物配给。纺愣了好久，抬起眼镜框，不可置信地用手揉了揉自己的眼睛，怀疑自己刚刚是眼花。<br/>他顺着记忆残留里英智君的名字在表格上的位置、倒推回去找房号。单开门上开着透明的观察窗，他的余光不经意地从一扇门里捕捉到那抹淡软的金黄色。<br/>青叶停下脚步，有些惊讶地看着观察窗他熟悉的面容和身影。穿着白色病号服的人坐在床上，手里拿着一本翻开的书，但他只是抬头看着墙壁发呆，像一尊线条好看却没有活气的雕塑娃娃。<br/>医院的走道上很嘈杂，英智君的病房里面一定安静得什么声音都没有。<br/>他沉默了一会儿，然后转身离开。<br/>可能是出于天生爱操心的老好人脾气，也可能是出于说不出口的一点隐秘的私心，次日他果然就拎着自己扎好的一束鲜花去医院找英智。<br/>连招呼都不打一声就贸然来看望连朋友都算不上的人，这样的行为其实有些出格。青叶站在英智的病房门口，深吸一口气，心里有些忐忑。他伸手在门口敲了两下，停顿了三秒，然后推开门自然地走进来。英智本来抱着膝盖坐在病床上，头埋在被子里，一动也不动。他听到响动，抬头望向门口，正好就迎上纺的笑脸。<br/>“下午好，英智君！”<br/>热情打招呼的声音轻快地落到地面上，始终没有被另一个人的接话捡起来。<br/>英智的眼睛微微睁大，一副十分意外的神情。<br/>英智君会感到意外，这是纺不意外的事。所以敲开这扇门之前，他早就已经想好该和英智君说什么，还在心里提前排练了两遍。<br/>「昨天来医院送花，无意中发现英智君在这里，所以我想今天应该来看望你。」<br/>简单自然的一句话，没有任何问题，话到嘴边的时候他却退却了。<br/>青叶忽然发现他没有自己想得那么坦然。因为英智君正沉默地盯着他，一言不发。<br/>像托辞吗？英智君可能不会相信他的话，而会以为他是别有用心；又或者他看起来像极了一个不懂分寸的推销员——之前发生过这样的事：他对店里的生客热切得过了头，客人露出敷衍而厌烦的表情，问他是不是为了推销自己店里新式的甜品。<br/>这样的想法让他说不出口原先想好的话。关心则乱或是做贼心虚。<br/>空气中弥漫着一片尴尬的沉默。<br/>英智抿了抿唇，收敛起刚刚自己露出的惊讶神色。他开口道，“你……”<br/>纺听到英智开口，大脑里忽然产生一个不讲道理的想法：怎么能是英智君先说话呢？应该是他要先说些什么才对。多年的职业习惯比他的本心更快地作出反应，于是青叶胡乱地抢了一句说，“这是客人给您送的鲜花。”<br/>说完以后大脑一片空白。<br/>……我在说什么啊。<br/>这话把英智砸得也是一愣。<br/>从一早起来，他的心情就浸在死气沉沉的病房里，跟消毒水的味道一样是刺鼻而苦涩的。他没想过这个温柔的人会一直记挂着他、还会带着妍丽的鲜花来看他。所以天祥院的第一反应是不知所措。而后他的心里泛起一种奇异而久违的情绪，像是在某个潮闷死寂的夜晚里听到一声回响于他耳边的问候。他意识到自己沉默得足够久，久到这样的态度可以被解读为冷淡。<br/>英智本想说点什么，来找补回自己刚才的冷淡，但那句话被纺打断了，再说出口就显得不合时宜。他看着纺，顺着纺的话茫然地说下去。他说，哦，好。又问，哪位客人送的？<br/>纺反应过来，张张嘴想接话，然后发现这个问题他回答不了。<br/>哪位客人……他随口编出来的客人。<br/>“他没有说名字。”纺回答说。<br/>英智眼底流露出一些困惑。<br/>他已经很多年没有收到过别人送的鲜花。从前他还小的时候，时常有许多他不认识的人往他的病房里送花。他一个人闲着无聊，会翻着图鉴辨认那些他不认识的花型和名字。后来他年龄稍长，意识到那些花朵里开满了巴结和讨好的意思，便觉得它们看起来俗态讨嫌。于是他找了个借口，说自己染上呼吸道方面的疾病，不方便收受这些好意的礼物。那之后他没再受到过花朵的‘骚扰’，因而也想不出有谁会特意来送花给他。<br/>他眯了眯眼，随口问了纺几个名字。纺站在门口，指掌扣住花束，一一地回答英智说“不是”。他下意识地紧了紧怀中拥抱住的鲜花，它们跟着纺的动作发出细微摩擦的响动声，跟着他一起否认那些陌生的名字。<br/>英智问到后来便不再问，脸上的表情很苦恼，似乎正在因为这个问题饱受困扰。<br/>纺跟着他一起沉默。<br/>然后英智忽然眨了眨眼，放松地往床背上一靠，像是想通了什么事情。<br/>他了然地断定道，“我知道是谁了。”<br/>他的语调高高扬起，正在听他说话的纺的呼吸也跟着不自觉地屏住。英智云淡风轻地说，“我猜拜托你来送花的是一位叫青叶纺的先生。”<br/>心事被委婉又相当不留情面地戳破，纺的身体一下子僵住，心跳也在英智似笑非笑的眼神里逐渐失去原先的频率。他讷讷地应了一句，“……是。”<br/>“青叶先生啊，”英智声音里的笑意又深了几分，他轻飘飘地说，“他是我的朋友呢。”<br/>“所以……你现在可以进来陪我说说话吗？”<br/>“纺。”<br/>探望者温柔的脸孔上泛起火烧似的红晕，小声说了句“打扰了”就抱着花走进来，把花放在病床一侧的床头柜上。英智别过脸去轻轻笑了一下。<br/>其实他不讨厌花。他厌倦虚假的应酬和带着讨好的寒暄，不讨厌鲜活有生气的东西。纺同他说，先前有好长一段时间没有见到英智君，他还担心了很久。<br/>英智接话说，因为纺也没有特意发短信来问他自己的近况。<br/>他还没有寂寞到住个院就要发短信昭告天下的地步。纺不来问他，他当然不会主动告诉纺。<br/>纺点点头说，也是，毕竟他也不知道英智君的联系方式。<br/>他只是无心这么随口一说。英智愣了愣，然后笑了一下，说，“是啊，我忘了。”<br/>英智把自己的手机号码报给纺，纺对着把那串数字记进自己的通讯录，输入栏里的数字输到一半就被自动补全。纺看着通过两次电话的通话记录，通话日期显示在六月份。他有点意外地抬头问英智，英智君给我打过电话吗？为什么我这里会有和你的通话记录呢？<br/>英智轻描淡写地说，他记不清楚了。<br/>“可能是因为我以前帮花艺社的朋友订过花吧。”他微笑着回答纺的问题。<br/>纺思考了一会儿，觉得英智给出的这个答案十分合情理。<br/>小束的烟粉色珍珠雪山，衬叶是兰花叶和星点木，配花是淡白的满天星和……糖果粉的玛格丽特，用米黄的欧雅纸扎成一束，束口用浅银色的宽边丝带打上装饰的法国结。没有欧石楠和柳唐棉。英智的目光落在那束花上，沉默地注视了好一会儿之后才向纺道谢，称赞这是一束很美丽的花。<br/>他的反应说不上激烈或是欣喜，说是礼节性的答复也并无不可。纺抿着唇笑，跟着英智的话应和过去。<br/>英智低着头想了会儿，然后笑着起了另一个话头。<br/>“我很少收到用玛格丽特做配材的花。”他说，“送别人这种花……有什么寓意吗？”<br/>纺又沉默。<br/>今天英智君问他的净是一些他无法回答的问题。他把象征着「期待爱情」的玛格丽特选成配花的时候，一个人乱糟糟地想了很多，但他也不清楚自己具体想了些什么，一边扎着花一边在心里数落自己。最后他把自己数落得一无是处，对准太阳穴自暴自弃地来了一拳，抱着头说青叶纺你到底在想什么，英智君还是没有毕业的学生。<br/>英智正在用一种怀疑的目光看着他，青叶忽然意识到自己不能这么无节制地一直沉默下去。<br/>“是……”<br/>英智于是弯弯眼睛，似乎是很期待从纺这里听到什么他想听的话。<br/>“是，期待、”纺边想边犹豫着开口。<br/>“期待？”他接着纺的话问。<br/>“……”<br/>“期待英智君早日康复的意思！”纺忽然非常坚定地说。<br/>说完还笑了笑。<br/>英智沉默。<br/>“哦，这样啊。”他把眼神往旁边一撇，不咸不淡地说。<br/>青叶在告白前打起了退堂鼓。<br/>纺记得自己上学时候的暑假，虽然算不上丰富多彩，总也没有英智的假期这么沉闷无趣。他比英智长好几岁，看见比自己年轻这么多、身体又这么孱弱的心上人，就忍不住总想多照顾照顾他。<br/>知道英智在住院以后，纺再一次调整了关店的时间。先前是因为怕自己关店时间早、会无意中错过英智君，现在则是提早了时间，常常下午就关了花店早早回家去。聊天的时候英智跟他提过一嘴，说自己并不喜欢医院配给的病号餐。虽然从营养搭配上来说无可挑剔，但他总觉得饭餐里溶着一种黏烂作呕的药剂味道。纺于是欣然揽下帮英智君做些清淡晚餐的活计来。白天他要忙着做事情，晚上总能抽出点空来，去陪英智说一会儿话，给他削苹果或梨。修剪花枝的手拿着水果刀削苹果也显得轻巧，小刀把苹果皮一圈圈地卸下来，像一条红黄双色的弯曲缎带。纺一本正经地对英智说，他猜测英智君是没人给他削苹果他就不会吃苹果的那种人。英智眨眨眼睛，反问纺道，难道不是切成小块了放在便当盒里吃？纺语塞，然后说下次他把苹果切好块放在便当盒里再带过来。<br/>英智面对纺的时候却从来没有作为年少者的自觉。初认识的时候他喊纺“店主先生”，后来关系近一点了，他觉得这个称呼喊起来拗口，便打算换一个。纺觉得英智君可以像别人一样喊他「青叶先生」，不过英智看起来没有要这么称呼他的意思。也不太适合让英智君直接喊他「纺君」。他自己一个人在那想了会儿，没想出合适的称呼来。英智靠在柜台前拨弄柜台上迷你招财猫的手臂，随意地问纺说，“那该叫你什么好呢，学天满君一样叫你阿青前辈？”<br/>纺挠挠头，乐呵呵地说，“在向我撒娇一样。”<br/>‘撒娇’这样奇怪的形容莫名激起英智的抵抗心。<br/>“那、大叔？”他故意加重语气说。<br/>“……好过分的称呼。”纺嘴角抽动了两下。<br/>然后英智又换了几种称呼，全被纺以“听起来不合适”一类的理由回拒掉。英智皱着眉头，实际上他已经换烦了，他觉得面前这个人还真是麻烦，叫个名字叫出这么多事。<br/>“那就直接叫你‘纺’。”<br/>纺被他直呼其名的行为吓了一跳，连连摇着头说“我可是比英智君要大好几岁啊！？”<br/>“纺。”英智笑着说。<br/>对学生来说漫长沉闷的暑假，对青叶没有什么影响，他依旧每天正常地经营他的花店。即使他的花店里打着低温的空调和足够的加湿，娇贵的花草在炎热的酷暑下也总是显得蔫蔫的。青叶于是少不得要对着电费的账单发愁。夏天最热的时候客人比其他时间要少，有时一下午都接不到订单，他也不愁，想起来他往英智君病房里带的鲜花最近快要枯萎了，就再扎一束带着去找英智君。<br/>日子就这么一天天地过，其实也很不错。<br/>八月初的时候，英智的身体已经康复许多。纺再去见他，发现英智的脸色看起来没有先前那样糟糕。某天下午他关了店门去找英智，走到英智病房门口的时候撞见一个身形娇小的少女从里面出来，柔软的声音亲切地和英智告别，喊他英智前辈。英智和她挥手，说，嗯，下次见。<br/>纺站在门口茫然了一会儿，开口问英智，那是英智君的亲人吗？妹妹？<br/>英智看起来心情很好，他摇摇头否认纺的猜测，说，那是和他同系的学妹，在花艺社团认识的朋友。他说到这里就顿住，对纺说，你怎么一直戳在门口不动，进来吧。<br/>纺应了一声便走进来。他看了看摆在柜台上的鲜花，浸泡在营养液中腐烂变黑的部分被斜切剪掉，发黄发软的叶子已经被剪除，花型也被重新正过，变得更加精神奕奕。英智注意到他的目光，便说，是他刚才出去的那个小学妹帮忙修剪了花枝。<br/>纺笑呵呵地夸她处理花材的手法漂亮。<br/>英智又说，自己在学校认识的人不多，她担心他寂寞，所以特意来看望他。<br/>青叶跟着感叹了一声，英智君被人记挂着，真好。<br/>英智沉默了一会儿，又说，我问了她一个问题，现在也想问一问纺。<br/>如果他有一个精通花艺的心上人，他要给这样的恋人送花，纺认为该送哪一种好呢？<br/>话语的指向性过于明显，纺听明白了这里面的意思以后便愣了愣。当然，他没有自恋到把自己对号入座到英智君口中的「心上人」的地步。纺不言语地想了想，然后絮絮叨叨地开始给英智提建议。<br/>百送不厌的香槟玫瑰和洋桔梗、香根鸢尾；如果对方性格很温柔的话，可以送女郎花；如果是很活泼的人，那也可以送飞燕草或者千日红……<br/>英智安安静静地微笑听他说，纺说着说着觉得心里没底，开口同英智说，英智君需要的话，他可以代劳。<br/>英智不置可否，反而换了个话题。他笑着说，最近自己身体已经康复许多，这两天就准备出院的事宜。<br/>“纺来接我吧。”<br/>说这话的时候他看向纺，一个让纺根本无从拒绝的眼神。<br/>这天青叶一个人回去，心里酸涩涩的，很难说清楚到底是种什么样的感情。但英智君苦恼地向他询问意见，他又觉得自己离英智君近了点，所以也很开心。<br/>他的恋情还没有开始就要这样无疾而终了，他于是感到既苦涩又甜蜜。<br/>青叶试着回想他先前向英智君推荐过什么花。英智君没有正面回应他的自告奋勇，他反而开始替英智操心起来。这种花显得浮艳，那束花的花型不太适合，大胆热情些的花卉又好像不太贴合英智君的偏好……<br/>想了一圈以后他什么都没有想出来，晚上躺在床上，很晚才睡着，做了许多梦。<br/>他梦到光顾花店的形形色色的客人们，是许多张赧然或温柔的脸庞。梦到万叶集里的杂歌，唱山上忆良的秋之七草，朝颜，胡枝子，女郎花。最后梦到英智君柔和的轮廓和眉眼，他的心上人站在满室的花香和灯光里。<br/>英智出院那天给他打电话，让纺接他回自己在学校旁边住着的那间小房子去。纺早早落了花店的门去接他，路上却忽然下起雨来。纺便给英智发短信，今天的天气不好，问他要不要把出院的日期延后。英智回了他一个不开心的颜表情，说自己已经办好了出院手续。<br/>纺怕英智受了雨的冷意，容易着凉，便匆匆赶过去。<br/>他本以为英智会在住院楼的大厅里等自己，却不料在一楼大厅门口的玻璃雨棚顶下看见英智君。<br/>英智靠在门廊的墙壁上吹风，看着沉闷的天色和透明的雨发呆。他抱着欧石楠和柳唐棉层次扎成的花束，衬叶是星点木，配花是明黄色的女郎花。纺一下子愣住，有什么记忆在看到英智手里的花束以后猛然复苏，明明今天没有打雷，他却像是被雷打中一样僵在原地，寸步难行。<br/>英智隔着短短十几步距离的雨幕，笑着朝他挥挥手，好像说了什么，被淹没在密密麻麻的雨声里，纺听不清楚。而后英智冒着雨跑过来，带着湿润的花香和雨意挤进伞下狭小的圆形空间、挤到他的面前。青叶还有好多没问出口的问题，他想问欧石楠和柳唐棉，问他六月份的时候和英智君那通不明所以的通话记录。可这一刻他心脏乱跳，什么也问不出口，梅雨季已经过去，令他心动了两个月的雨却下到现在才放晴。<br/>“送给恋人的花。”英智说着就笑，“当然，你要接受了才算。”</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>英智分不清自己是被干燥的冷气冻醒，还是被心口剧烈的疼痛疼醒。<br/>他把被汗涔住的发丝往后拨，从残存的朦胧睡意里起身，试图平复自己紊乱的呼吸。六月的梅雨季，天总是闷闷的，他回到家便把空调开低，驱逐令人霉变的湿气，睡觉前却忘了定时。他拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面找自己吃惯的止痛药。嗓子干得冒烟，药片卡在喉咙口咽不下去，天祥院又痛苦地咳嗽两声，咳得后脑跟着发痛，他捂着快裂开的头颅下床，艰难地拿起旁边柜子上的手机，借着屏幕的弱光摸到客厅去倒热水。<br/>他没有开灯，刺眼的灯光只会让他更加头晕反胃。晕着热气的玻璃水杯把他冰冷的手指暖热，英智低头看手机屏幕上的时间，午夜十一点三十九。屏幕上还留着他上次关掉手机时没有退出去的备忘录页面，备忘录里躺着一个温柔的名字和一串电话号码。<br/>英智眯着眼睛，揉了揉太阳穴以缓解自己的头痛，开始想这个人是谁。而后他模模糊糊地想起来，他白天去逛了那家自己一直很好奇的花店，顺便记下了店主的联系方式，傍晚回来的时候他觉得身体不太舒服，早早地上床休息，一觉睡到现在。<br/>英智在屏幕上按了几下，随手把号码从备忘录存进自己的通讯簿。他放下水杯，抬手的动作却不知牵扯到哪根神经，心口重新抽痛起来。英智吃痛地弓下身，手机不受控制地从他的指间松脱开，慌乱之间手指无意划到拨号键，手机砸在地板上发出碰撞的响声，一个电话便打了出去。英智愣了愣，他想把那个通话挂断，头脑却一片晕眩，他停下来，转而撑住自己脱力低垂的头颅，缓慢地坐到冰冷的地板上。地面的冷意冻得他骨骼发痛，可他也站不起来了。<br/>忙音响过两声，电话接通，英智一下子怔住。<br/>“……您好？”电话那头响起一个温柔的男声。<br/>英智静静地听着，没有说话，他等着对面挂掉这通莫名其妙的电话。<br/>那人沉默一会儿，没有驳断电话。温柔琐碎的话语重新在一片黑暗的屋室里响起。<br/>花店的店主尽职尽责地问，您要订花吗？送给亲人，朋友，或者恋人？一头热地说了许多。<br/>英智垂着眼眸，在心里木然地想，没有那样的人。然后他挣扎着撑起身子，把手机从地板上拾起来。起身的动作猛然带起空气的流动，他咳嗽得呛出眼泪，烦闷地按下电话的挂断键。<br/>安静了不到一分钟，手机又震动起来。英智有些怔然地看着屏幕上来自青叶纺的来电，不明白对方又打过来的意义。他按下接通键，方才很温柔的声音从听筒中重新流泻出来。<br/>“您还好吧？需要帮忙吗？”青叶的声音听起来有点紧张。<br/>英智依然没有回答他的话。<br/>“需要我报警吗，或者是救护——”<br/>“也送点什么花……”英智忽然答非所问道，“给快要死去的人吧。”<br/>青叶只听见一个模糊又嘶哑的声音。他把没说完的后半句话吞回去，没有立即回答，似乎是在思考他听见的这句话是什么含义。<br/>“病人吗？”<br/>英智没有说话，由着对方随意地猜测自己的意思。<br/>他会给出怎样无聊的答案呢，英智有些落寞地想。白菊或是勿忘我。<br/>“只要活着，无论是谁，都是「快要死亡的人」。”青叶沉默了一会儿，若有所思地说。<br/>“所以我觉得应该是，送给「依然活着的人」吧。”<br/>“欧石楠和柳唐棉可以吗？”<br/>欧石楠吗。英智闭上眼，思维有些不太清楚。<br/>应该很少有人会送这种花给别人。荒原上逆风生长的欧石楠，孤独又顽固，听起来很可怜。<br/>至于柳唐棉，是药吧。药草的花语会是什么，「让人们可以从痛苦中被解救出来」之类的？<br/>他这么一出神，电话那头的话语已经说过一茬去。<br/>“然后即使在这样的孤寂和痛苦中……也依然有资格可以重获新生。”<br/>刚刚吞咽下去的药片化在肠胃内开始起作用，失去的体温在血液的流畅通行下重新聚集，变得温暖。<br/>“是吗，”他沙哑着嗓子，声音干劈得连他自己都认不出来，“还真是有意思的说法。”<br/>电话那头“哈哈”地笑了两声，问道，“会吗？”<br/>“当然会。”他闭着眼睛说。<br/>结束掉这通不明所以的通话以后，他一个人坐在黑暗里发呆，心里破土似的萌生出一些他说不明白的情绪。手机震了震，天气预报提醒他明天下午有强降水，不宜出行。英智沉默了一会儿，把天气预报的提醒关掉，当作没看见。<br/>明天会下雨，明天不是好天气。<br/>我依然想见他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>